


SPHERICAL

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: the one where harry is an alien [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry Styles, Conspiracy Theories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: the one where harry is an alien, louis claims the earth is flat, and liam is having the weirdest day





	SPHERICAL

Harry’s only been in his newly acquired human form for three Earth days when it happens. He knows that this species is far behind his own when it comes to knowledge and scientific discovery and, well, most things really. But he didn’t expect it to be _this bad_. Sure, he’d expected the climate change deniers, he’d been anticipating the lack of understanding of basic concepts that his people learned as children, but nothing prepared him for this. ‘This’ being the moment he passes one of the most aesthetically pleasing humans he’s ever seen - by the standards of both this planet and his own - and hears what is quite possibly the most disturbing sentence his two human ears have been forced to witness. (He finds himself extremely grateful that he’s only got the two here, as it would be so much worse to experience this with his usual five.) 

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” the man’s human companion exclaims shrilly. “Please tell me you don’t really believe that.”

The man lets out a laugh, something Harry has learned can mean multiple things in different contexts, but he’s floored when the man _laughs_ before repeating his previous blasphemous words. “Of course I do,” he says, and Harry should be prepared this time, but he’s _not_. “Everyone knows the Earth is flat, Payno.”

All the air disappears from Harry’s lungs, then - blasted human limitations - as the companion, this… This Payno, just laughs along and claps the first man on the shoulder. 

“Okay, Tommo,” he chuckles, looking surprisingly at ease for someone who’s just received such troubling news about the intelligence of his friend, “whatever you say, mate.”

_Tommo_ , Harry thinks, _Oh, Tommo; you were such a promising specimen_. He accidentally lets out a pained noise then, drawing attention to himself and causing Payno and Tommo to direct their attention to where he’s standing, half hidden behind a tree. 

“Oi,” Tommo snaps, “what the fuck are you doing there? Are you _spying_ on us, you creep?”

Harry flushes - stupid human form and its stupid habit of giving away emotions through blood flow - and steps out into the open. “I was merely observing.”

“That’s considered spying.”

Harry’s got two options here - he could spend his time and energy trying to show this man the error of his beliefs, or he could fix this _now_. He wishes Niall were here - he’s the best at decisions like this one - but he _isn’t_ so Harry’s got to choose on his own. And he’s got to choose fast. 

Tommo was obviously not expecting Harry to lunge forward, as he’s easily able to capture the other man’s hand with his own. The last thing he hears after pressing the button on his belt are the shouts of the man’s companion. Fear and apprehension begin to weigh heavily on him - was this choice truly the correct one?

***

When Harry opens his eyes again, they’re on his ship. Tommo’s face is pressed against the glass of the large observation window and, for the first time today, he appears to be at a loss for words. 

“See?” Harry shouts. “It’s not flat! It’s a sphere! It’s spherical! Spherical!” He claps a hand over his mouth immediately after. It’s the first time he’s ever shouted at a human - the first time he’s shouted _ever_ , actually. He’s mortified; Tommo is going to hate him now, he’s offended him in the worst way possible, and he’s gone and ruined his chances of ever getting Tommo to accept the truth. 

Except… Tommo is laughing at him now, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that makes Harry’s stomach swoop with the most unfamiliar feeling. He wants to take Tommo’s hand, he wants to show him, wants to prove everything to him. Wants him. 

“I was playing a joke,” Tommo says once he’s managed to compose himself. “It’s April Fool’s day back on… Back on Earth, and I was just trying to convince Payno that I was one of those nutters who think the Earth is flat. I— I was never serious.” He spins around then, facing Harry and looking stricken. “Shit, you’re really— You’re…”

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Yeah, I am.”

“Huh,” Tommo replies, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He turns back to face the window. “So, this is what Earth looks like from space, then.”

“Yup.”

“‘s quite spherical, innit?”

Harry groans; he has a feeling he’s never going to live this down.

(And he’s right.)

**Author's Note:**

> [click here to reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://velvetnoodle.tumblr.com/post/172483662887/harrys-only-been-in-his-newly-acquired-human-form)


End file.
